


Caught In The Act

by multifandom101



Series: Amelink One-Shots [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom101/pseuds/multifandom101
Summary: Amelia and Link go into an on call room for some uninterrupted time.
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd
Series: Amelink One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Caught In The Act

Ever since the conference in San Diego, Amelia and Link couldn't stop sneaking around. Nobody aside from Maggie knew about them, they wanted to keep things quiet just until they figured out how serious they were. Amelia had a really light day, she had a few surgeries scheduled in the morning which she had already finished so unless a trauma came in she was pretty much finished for the day. She went to go find Link, to see if they could sneak off to an on call room for some much needed alone time. She found him at the nurses station inputting something into the tablet.

Amelia- "Hey, you busy?"

Link- "Just finishing updating some charts, why?"

Amelia- "I was thinking of going to find an empty on call room,"

Link- "Is that so?"

Amelia- "Mhmm do you want to join?"

Amelia dragged Link into the on call room, pushing him against the door. It felt like every inch of her body needed him. She needed to feel him close to her, feel his skin against hers. Link wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, crashing her lips to hers. Link turned them around and pinned her against the wall. Amelia's arm reached behind her to attempt to lock the door. Their lips still pressed against one another, she walked them over to the bed. Pushing him down onto it, she climbed on top of him immediately crashing her lips against his. Link removed his shirt revealing his bare chest. Amelia ran her hands down his chest, and removed her own shirt leaving her in a black bra, she bent down to kiss him. They were too busy to notice the door handle moving, Maggie entered the on call room.

Maggie: "Oh my god, sorry," she laughed and closed the door immediately after seeing her sister straddling her boyfriend.

Link- "I thought you locked the door"

Amelia- "I thought I did, but apparently I didn't. I should go talk to Maggie,"

Link- "Do you have to?"

Amelia- "Yes, I do. We will continue this later," Amelia and Link got dressed and left the on call room and went their separate directions. Maggie was standing by the nurses station and Amelia walked towards her.

Amelia- "Don't say anything," Amelia was pouting, all she wanted was to spend some uninterrupted time with Link.

Maggie- "Aww, do you miss your toy?"

Maggie thought it was the funniest thing ever that Amelia and Link got caught. Ever since she walked in on them, There has been never ending taunting.

Amelia- "I think that is enough."

Maggie- "Oh, it definitely isn't. You are never going to hear the end of this."

They walk over to the nurses station and lean against the counter.

Amelia- "You are just jealous because I am getting lucky, while you aren't getting anything."

Maggie- "First of all, ouch. Secondly, I haven't ever gotten caught in the act. You could have at least locked the door."

Amelia- "I thought I did!"

Maggie laughs and Amelia sees Owen walk up behind her.

Maggie- "How long are you and Link going to keep sneaking around on call rooms? Where all have you done it in this hospital? He must be some kind of sex god for you to risk getting caught."

Owen hears what Maggie says and he looks really uncomfortable. He hands the nurse his tablet and walks away.

Maggie- "Uh oh."

Amelia- "Damn it! I was waiting until Link and I were more serious to tell Owen about us. And for your information, he is a sex god. And we have done it EVERYWHERE. Remember the spot in the attendings lounge where you like to take naps? We did it there."

Maggie's face drops and she makes a face of disgust.

Maggie- "Yeah, we aren't talking about this anymore."

Maggie sulks away, and Amelia runs in the direction that Owen went, to try to explain everything to him. She goes around the corner and sees him enter a staircase. She jogs towards it. When she catches up to him, he looks angry.

Amelia- "Owen! Wait! I can explain everything."

Owen- "No need. The least you could have done was warn me! We aren't even together anymore. I don't care what activities you are up to."

He turns and keeps running down the stairs.

Amelia- "I'm sorry I just got caught up in the moment."

Owen- "Whoever you want to use for sex, isn't my business."

Amelia stops walking for a minute.

Amelia- "What? I am not just using him for sex! We are going out, I think. I sound like a freaking high schooler."

Owen- "So you guys are serious?"

Amelia- "Well...I don't know about serious...it isn't really your business. But I am not just using him for sex, I actually like him."

Owen- "You're right it isn't any of my business. You are in love with someone else. I get it."

Amelia- "If I remember correctly, the last time we decided to try it out, it ended with you telling me that I am incapable of being loved. You have no right to be mad at me because I am proving you wrong. I like him. A lot. I don't know about love yet, but we are happening!"

Owen- "Whatever. I don't even care."

Owen turned around and jogged down the rest of the stairs. She grabbed the railing and took a deep breath.

Amelia- "Ugh!!!!! What a prick!"

She says to absolutely no one. Amelia walks up the stairs and goes to the attendings lounge. She was hoping to find Link. All she was thinking was, "I could really use a bear hug right now."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys I hope you like this. This was a collab with @amelinkcutiez if you haven't checked out her Amelink book you totally should, she's an amazing writer.


End file.
